


fight

by Ekala



Category: Tron (1982)
Genre: Circuit Sex, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He was not easily swayed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	fight

**Author's Note:**

> another bit of fic for my [fic commission/request/exchange/trade](http://ekala-sy-eph.livejournal.com/60426.html), dedicated to [](http://okami-hu.livejournal.com/profile)[**okami_hu**](http://okami-hu.livejournal.com/). Sark refused to really cooperate and it's kind of weird but here it is.

  
Sark wasn't sure what the MCP thought the program had that he didn't. He was a perfectly functional security program and unlike Tron there was not a single chance he'd ever betray the Master Control. But his orders were to attempt to get the program to cooperate, and he always followed orders.

Unfortunately he was not easily swayed. The promise of endless power had no effect on him. Faith was apparently a powerful thing, even when it was baseless and inane. Sark cycled through the prizes; power, space, sub-processors, energy, top priority access... nothing even seemed to tempt him.

Sark mulled over it for centicycles. It struck him, finally, as the MCP poured his almighty glory into his own frame. He'd share with Tron what the Master Control shared with him: the pleasure of true power flowing through a system. Unfortunately he could not leave himself open to attack and the power transferal process was a private affair so guards were out of the question.

"You already know I can withstand your torture, Sark." He didn't dignify that with a reply, circling the program, noting key circuit convergences. Tron struggled against the bonds holding him to the upright frame, usually attached to logic probe circuits, though those were currently hooked into the MCP's mainframe instead. The Master Control himself did not care if Sark tapped into his power occasionally; it was useful when he needed an extra boost to his own capabilities - or to the punishment of the conscripts.

"You have resisted my efforts so far, program. You still believe in the Users." Tron snarled at him. So primitive. "I am prepared to give you something only the MCP is capable of providing." That stilled him. Perhaps he would come around to reason, after all. Sark began the power flow, slowly, watching the program's expression carefully. Ah, there. The subtle clench of his jaw, the gentle ripple of blue turning to violet. Not even the vaunted Tron could resist this.

"Let go. Let the MCP guide you." Sark circled around to his back again, putting gentle pressure on the points he'd noted earlier. Tron shook lightly, circuits bright under the commander's fingers. Beautiful, really. He was well-coded, for sure. Another press, two thumbs on either side of his hips, had him gasping and shuddering forward.

He turned up the power, thoroughly enjoying the pleasured groan it ripped out of Tron's throat. Sark's own circuits were brightening slowly, the power flowing through Tron's circuits and into his own. He felt the tug, the pull, the need to get closer, to absorb all of the power for himself. Tempting. He moved forward, pressing his chest against the program's back, hissing as his own circuits reacted quickly to the power now flowing through them both.

"Get off of me, Sark," Tron growled, voice just that side of strained. Sark hummed, only pushing himself more firmly against the blue-violet circuits, sending a surge through them both.

"Your precious users can't give you this, can they? The... _pleasure_ of pure power like this." His attempt to keep the breathlessness out of his voice was unsuccessful. Nothing got his circuits running faster than this power. "Isn't it perfectly wonderful?" He ran his hands over another circuit exchange, then another, then another. Tron moaned underneath him, circuits bursting with color and light, making Sark shudder in turn.

It took surprisingly little time for Sark to disassemble him completely; another few well-placed brushes and the security program came completely undone, overloading in a white flash and a low groan. Sark kept the power flowing through him, using Tron's body as a conduit until he, too, felt the power overwhelm him.

After the program had been released and was flanked once more by guards, Sark asked him for the last time if he would convert. Tron fixed him with a glare Sark was fairly sure he'd keep in his memory banks until his deresolution, and spoke that same infuriating phrase as always.

"I fight for the users." Sark frowned, gesturing for the guards to take him back to his cell.

"Then you shall fight to your death."  



End file.
